Damnatio Memoria
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: A companion fic of sorts to Remember the Name, where I will post bits that for one reason or another could not be fit into it. Prepare to have your sides split and heartstrings tugged! Your results may vary. Damnatio Memoria is not for everybody. Please consult your doctor before reading Damnatio Memoria. Reported side effects include dry mouth, nausea, dizziness, and confusion.
1. Yugito Nii on the Deep Blue Sea

**Damnatio Memoria**

A _Remember the Name_ Side-fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

_"Praise the sea; on shore remain."_

- John Florio

* * *

**A/N: This fic is basically a collection of scene ideas for Remember the Name that, for one reason or other, can't be fit into the main fic. Some will contain spoilers, and some will be AU to the primary RtN-verse. But they'll mostly be superfluous fluff (probably). **

**You can thank formerlyarandomreviewer for giving me the idea for this.**

**And for the first one, here's a look at what Second Strongest Team in Cloud****™ (Yugito, Darui, Cee, Motoi) is doing. **

**As a side note, I really do think that that's a fairly decently balanced team, based on what we know of their abilities. **

* * *

Yugito Nii grimaced as she felt the boat sway back and forth as it was gently rocked by the waves out on the open sea. They sky was a miserable, overcast gray, and the water reflected it so that, as far as she looked, there was nothing but gray, gray, and _more effing gray_ all the way out to the horizon.

The immensely skilled and renowned kunoichi of the Cloud groaned miserably as she felt her stomach roiling and tasted a bitter mixture of bile and yesterday's lunch on the back of her tongue. Weakly leaning overboard, she shuddered before emptied the contents of her stomach into the ocean.

"Ah, are feeling okay, Lady Yugito?" she heard one of her comrades say.

Turning around, her face a sickly gray with tinges of pale green, the blonde saw Cee looking at her concernedly.

"'M fine..." she said. "Just... haven't got my sea legs yet..."

Cee scowled, fixing her with a stare.

"If you're feeling seasick, I _can_ help with that, you know," said the team medic and sensor.

"I don't need any help!" Yugito snapped defensively... before going green and once more hurling right over the edge of the boat.

Cee sweatdropped. "Don't need help, huh..."

Yugito glared peevishly at him, her hands clenching the reinforced steel railings hard enough to crumple them like they were made of tinfoil. Cee chuckled nervously as he started sweating bullets, and he held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Okay, okay," he said, "I get it. You don't need my help. So I'll just be going back inside, then..." With that, he started backing away from her and towards the door that led back beneath the deck to where their sleeping quarters were.

Yugito was one of the strongest ninja in all of Kumo. She was dedicated and proud, but also stubborn and fickle. She was fiercely independent, and more than slightly aloof from the regular rank and file. With her, it was "my way or the highway," and when she set her mind on something you could be damn well sure that she wouldn't change it for _anyone_.

It was not uncommon for jinchūriki to possess behavioral traits often associated with the sort of beast they contained, such as Killer Bee's usually easy-going, nearly unflappable demeanor, and Yugito was no exception. Many people, even those who knew absolutely nothing about her status as a spiritualist medium, had described her as being very cat-like, with her general aloofness and grace. And while cats were certainly loved all over the world, and in some places even _venerated_, no one could deny that felines can be very uncooperative at times.

Which was why Cee decided to let it drop and return to the hold, only to hear a _splash_ and a "_Kyaaaa!_"

Sighing, Cee walked back over to the side of the boat where Yugito had been standing seconds earlier. Looking down over the side, he saw the nibi jinchūriki pulling herself up on top of the water.

"Do you need any help?" he called down.

Yugito simply glared at the sensor, her now soaked outfit clinging to her body in some very interesting ways as she kneeled on all fours on the surface of the water, bobbing and down as waves passed. Then she hissed – actually _hissed_ – at Cee, before her body flickered and the surface of the water briefly depressed in a shallow bowl shape around her.

Then appeared on the deck, still on all fours – Cee was impressed she could actually use _shunshin_ in such a position – before standing up and calmly saying, "I'll be in my quarters," as if none of that had just happened.

She made it all of three steps before falling back onto her knees and heaving all over the deck.

Yeah, Cee was starting to see why the others had said this would be a long trip.

(_Cee went out on the big, wide sea to see what he could see at sea._

_ So what did Cee see on the big, wide sea? _

_ Why, a whole lot o' nothin' but sea, sea, sea._)

**TTFN and R&R!**

* * *

_translation notes:_

_none_


	2. To Be Contrary

**Damnatio Memoria**

A _Remember the Name_ Side-fic

By

EvilFuzzy9

_"And then, they will be weaponized. Like everything in this game, from kittens to babies, everything is a potential device of murder."_

- Ieb, Bay12 forums, on _Dwarf Fortress_ and its community

* * *

**A/N: Got re-addicted to **_**Dwarf Fortress**_**, hence the above quote. Won't have much time for writing for a while, probably.**

**This is a very short one, set time during or maybe shortly after chapter 60 of RtN, in the same continuity as it (not very helpful, since I'm still workin' on that chapter so it hasn't been posted yet) at Number Twelve.**

**Also: Naruto chapters 599 **–** fucking **_**yes**_**, I (and like a shit-ton of other people going back many years) **_**totally**_** called it on the whole Obitobi thing.**

* * *

Molly Weasley frowned as she looked at her eldest son, Bill. He'd never be able to find himself a nice girl looking like that, with his long hair and that dragon tooth earring.

"Oh, honestly, William..." she started, intending to chide him for his odd tastes in fashion, only to catch the disapproving look Petunia was giving him from her spot at the table. "... ... ... why don't you visit more often?" she said instead.

Bill blinked, honestly not having expected that greeting. He'd been sure his mother would once again try to convince him to adopt a more "sensible" style. Had she finally given up trying? That certainly didn't sound like his mother. She was stubborn and tenacious unlike just about any one-or-thing else.

Bill shook his head in mild bemusement, deciding not to worry about it.

"Well, I can try," he said, "But Gringotts has been a madhouse, and they've been having me do a lot of overtime working with one of the new transfers from France... you probably know her, actually; it's Fleur Delacour – you know, from the Triwizard Tournament?"

Vernon, seated next to Petunia, muttered something no doubt nasty about foreigners under his breath.

"Huh... Her? At Gringotts? You don't say..." Molly said thoughtfully. "What a small world... Well, maybe we can have her over sometime for dinner – well not here, obviously, but back at the Burrow."

Bill nearly choked on his summer sausage.

"Ah...!" he exclaimed, red-faced. "I, well, it's a little too early for something like _that_..."

"Nonsense," Molly said, "It's not like you're looking to _court her_, or anything. She'll just be a coworker coming over for dinner."

Bill was pointedly silent.

Molly's eyes widened. On an instinctive level somewhere in her hind-brain, a primal, impulsive flash of "That _slut!_" seared itself into her brain. But in her cortex, which was responsible for more nuanced sorts of thinking, her thoughts on the matter were decidedly more complicated, being more along the lines of apprehension with a slight hint of dismay.

She was about to say that maybe Bill should be careful not to let himself be lured into anything he might regret by a pretty face and a foreign accent, but she was interrupted by a cough of "_foreign hussy_" from Petunia.

So instead she said, with a slightly forced smile, "... well, we would be happy to have her over, either way. She seems like a lovely girl."

**TTFN and R&R!**

* * *

_translation notes:_

_none_


End file.
